


Storm clouds

by lil_1337



Series: Who's Johnny [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'dog days'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm clouds

"Damn, it's hot." Duo brushed his fingers lightly across the metal patio chair to check the temperature before dropping down into it.

Trowa shrugged, his shoulders raising slightly then relaxing. "Humdity's up. Monsoons should be starting soon." He pointed to the darkening sky where the piles of storm clouds could be seen gathering in small bunches. "We've had wind and lightning for a few days now. Probably have the first storm by the end of the week."

Duo nodded, acknowledging what he already knew. When you lived in the desert you learned the signs of impeding rain early on. "I got an email from the Winner Paranormal Investigations. They should be here in ten days. If things change they'll let us know."

"Just in time to experience the summer storm season." Trowa didn't bother to hide the smirk that danced across his lips. "Electrical storms can cause havoc with equipment."

"I'm sure they'll enjoy the added challenge." Laughing, Duo let his head droop back against the chair. "Who knows, Tro, maybe you'll find your true love in a guy who hunts ghosts and run off to live happily ever after in a haunted house somewhere."

Snorting, Trowa raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I'd settle for getting laid. I don’t have time for love right now, true or other wise."

"Tro, my friend, you are the most cynical person I know." Duo mock sighed and shook his head. "It’s a sad thing to see in someone so young and full of life. I weep for your future."

"Says the king of romance?" Trowa drained his water bottle and set it down on the ground next to his chair. "I don't see you picking out curtains with a special someone. Unless there's something you haven't told me?"

Duo chuckled, clicking his tongue in a tsking manner. "You are downright surly when you aren't getting any. I might have to take some money out of petty cash and drive you down to Mexico. We can't have you taking your sorely lacking sex life out on the paying customers."

"Our first reservations aren't until the middle of August when the fall semester starts for the U. I'd say they're safe for the immediate future."

"What about my fragile mental health?"

"Too late for that." Trowa moved quickly, dodging the water bottle tossed lazily in his direction.

"You are a heartless bastard, Tro. It's no wonder Rosie and her sisters are the only dates you get."

Trowa laughed, spreading his fingers, and wiggling them. "At least I know I can always count on her to give me a hand."

Duo grinned, his laughter wafting away across the lawn on the ozone laden breeze.


End file.
